


Those Who Aren't Afraid to Fly

by Geeneelee, Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death Fix, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeneelee/pseuds/Geeneelee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had she less self-control, she would have gladly ran back to the Doctor. She had grown to appreciate him those many years they had travelled together in the TARDIS. Now, she was alone so to speak. Of course, she had Biroc and K-9 for company, but for the first time since her days at the academy, she was a Time Lady by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1 Episode 1 - To Feel the Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fruit of long hours of brainstorming, thinking, crying, and procrastinating. tumblr user Geeneelee and Spaceprinecss-Nyssa are extremely proud to present the first chapter of "Those Who Aren't Afraid to Fly" What will hopefully, be a really long, Romana centric fic that is sure to leave you wanting more. And crying. You will cry.

The void beckoned to her as she bid the Doctor and Adric farewell and as the Doctor was giving K-9 to her as a companion and shouted his goodbyes, she knew that the next big adventure of her lives was about to begin.

She was unafraid of this great adventure, and in fact was quite glad to be going on her own terms. Of course, this meant that she was now a Renegade Time Lady, and the only one in E-space at that, and so the title she gladly accepted for herself. Besides, she had been thinking of leaving the Doctor for some time for her own chance to see the Universe, to be her own Romana.

It was not that she didn’t appreciate the Doctor’s company, for he was a wonderful teacher and Time Lord, but his cheshire grin and love of jelly babies had influenced this incarnation of herself a lot more than she had realised at first, she had obtained his rebellious, independent spirit. With a smile, she supposed to herself that it was hard not to take a bit away from someone after years of being together, in mind, body, and occasionally bed.

Biroc awaited her at the entranceway, and together they went walking into the awaiting universe, with the Doctor’s last words to her still ringing in her ears.

_“You were the noblest Romana of them all.”_

The words lingered in her mind as they started their long walk ahead. Had she less self-control, she would have gladly ran back to the Doctor. She had grown to appreciate him those many years they had travelled together in the TARDIS. Now, she was alone so to speak. Of course, she had Biroc and K-9 for company, but for the first time since her days at the academy, she was a Time Lady by herself.

 

* * *

 

It turned out that the slavers were more aware of the resistance than previously suspected, thus the long journey ahead had seen many troubles as she and Biroc staged raid after raid after raid  to free the Tharils from their enslavers. The slaves’ masters had grown cunning in their counter attacks, and the ever rising body count in their numerous attempts had left Romana feeling drained.

Giving up, however, was not an option, and as experience had taught her, running away from problems only made them worse. The Tharils needed all the help they could get, with the rapid decline of their numbers that had occurred within the few weeks she had been in E-Space, it seemed that she was one of the few who could actually make an impact. But the sheer amount of death she had seen in those first few weeks had deeply unsettled her. She watched as many of her new allies and friends were killed before her eyes, witnessed the brutality of the slavers first hand, and suffered both physical and mental backlash.

They had set up camp for the night, deciding that it was best to get at least a little bit of rest before they raided again. It was cold out, she noticed as she rolled out of her cot; Much colder than what she was used to. She chided herself. This wasn’t a vacation. She shivered before crawling out of her measly tent. Unable to rest, walking was the next best option for her as she thought about the enormity of the task before her.

Romana felt very strongly about her new mission. She mused that perhaps the slavers’ total lack of respect of anything different reminded her of home, but her personal motivation was irrelevant. Just do the job and get it done, then move on to the next one. She hated to admit it, but she was much more emotional in this incarnation than she was in her previous one, and much more invested in a task that she was willing to complete.

Not that finding the Key to Time was something that she didn’t want to do, in fact...she was quite pleased with herself in the end having completed her mission with the Doctor, more or less. She could only hope her mission to free the Tharils would end well.  She was outside the camp now, and even knowing the dangers that were at hand when one wandered out alone in the dark, she continued. This would probably be the last time she would be able to walk freely without the threat of being ambushed.

It was cold out. Even more so out in the open, but she cherished it with her hearts. For some odd reason the cold reminded her of Gallifrey. Its indifference to the universe changing around it, the way the people looked down upon the rest of eternity with disdain. Yes, the cold did remind her of her homeworld, and it was not as comforting a thought as she originally intended.

She shivered at the thought of having to return to Gallifrey. What would become of her? Would she be punished for abandoning her duties? She had just graduated from the academy back home and was barely out before the Black Guardian (under the guise of the president) had informed her of her new task. Then she was whisked away and her life hadn't been the same since.

She could picture the entire Chancellery Guard coming after her if she were to return. And she had heard enough stories to know just how dangerous the Celestial Intervention Agency could be, the Doctor had warned her about what they did. Did they really exile Renegade Time Luxes for meddling? Romana decided that she wasn’t going to be afraid of the Time Luxes. If they somehow found a way into E-space, and somehow found a way to track her down then she could just keep running. She could run her entire life because now she was free from them, and they didn’t control her anymore. She was as free as the cold wind that whipped around her.

The sun was beginning its slow rise, had she really been out that long? Nonsense. Then she remembered, the planet they were on only had a 15 hour day cycle. But she had only been out for a little while, and there was still time to get back to the camp before anyone noticed that she was missing. She could already smell the smoke from the fire, so that meant that they were starting to wake up, and that also meant food. She hadn’t ate anything recently and could feel her stomach growling at the smell of the wild beast Biroc had managed to hunt down yesterday.

She never thought she would grow to like the taste of wild animal, but when you need to eat … unfortunately you need to eat. And Romana had quickly learned that if she wanted to survive, it was best to not be a picky eater.

The small resistance force greeted her on her return to the camp, several paws were raised in a salute, and she soon realised that she was the reason this mission was going anywhere at all. It was because of her and Biroc that these Tharils were free and able to do as they please, and in return they all agreed to help, because they knew...they knew the horror of being a slave. She supposed she knew what a lack of freedom was like as well,  as the Time Lord society was strict and old fashioned in its ways. If it hadn’t been for the Black Guardian she would still be in Heartshaven, wasting away her lives with tedious bureaucracy.

And those thoughts stayed with her that morning, the dew shimmering on the grass, reflecting the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight, the tents scattered about, Tharils talking to each other as they ate and roamed around. And she felt that yes, this was the right thing to do. She had made the right choice for once and was actually seeing the fruit of her hard work.

Smiling, she decided that it was best that she did get some sleep. They still had plenty of time, and there was no chance of anything going bad, for their camp was well hidden. We are safe, she thought to herself before closing her eyes and letting the calm, soothing wave of sleep consume her.

* * *

 

There was something wrong. She could feel it. Her senses were coming back to her as she eased herself out of sleep. She could hear guns and the distant sound of screaming echoing around her as she stood up and braced herself for the worse.

She knew that the slavers would try a counter attack to try and recapture as much Tharils as they could. They were relentless in their tactics which had ultimately lead to the deaths of many of her comrades. Moreover they were better equipped than the small resistance force Biroc and her were able to form within several days of being in E-Space.

All they had were the few guns, knives, and various other outdated equipment they could find, and although Romana had opposed the use of force and weaponry at the start, she soon began to realize that she would die if she continued to refuse the valuable purpose they served when fighting a dirty war against the enslavement of Tharils.

While rummaging through the assortment of various weapons from various time periods, she had happened across a powerful looking weapon she soon identified as something resembling a late 16th century Spanish halberd. She had never held one before, though she had seen many. Grimacing briefly, she remembered the meeting the Spanish Inquisition had with her and the Doctor. But when she picked it up, she knew that she had decided which weapon she was going to fight with.

It was comfortable in her grip, and despite being more than a foot taller than her (taller than the Doctor even, she mused). She felt powerful wielding it, as if it had been made for her. Its shining silver blade gleamed in the dim light, still lethal after all these years of disuse, and she wondered how such a weapon could have ended up a storage closet, or even in E-space to begin with. She consciously put the thought aside; it was hers now, and she’d be needing it in a matter of minutes judging by the sounds she heard in the distance.

Running outside with her weapon of choice armed and at the ready, Romana wasn't prepared for the gruesome battle that laid ahead. Though she and Biroc had prepared their own little militia, the slavers had evidently prepared an even larger one.

She felt a shock of warm as a bullet whizzed by her head. This was a life or death game she was going to be playing, and she needed caution. Her hearts fluttered as one of her friends, Rekor, was struck down by a bullet, but she didn't have time to help him, not in the heat of battle. To fend off the slavers for just a little while longer…

Biroc was behind her, she could tell by the distinctive footfall that padded along behind her where he was there with his gun at the ready.

He had not questioned her choice of weapon, in fact he had laughed the night before, saying that a dangerous Time Lady with a dangerous weapon made a lethal combination. He taught her the basics of the weapon, allowing her to know exactly where to aim and how to make sure the wounds were lethal.

She stabbed a slaver, the blood splashed her and she grimaced as she realized that her outfit would need to be washed or tossed away in favour of something more stain resistant. She felt little remorse for the slaver currently bleeding to death at her feet. She had learned to accept that dirty wars needed to be fought with dirty tactics.

At any other point in her lives she would have opposed the usage of weapons and force, but this was a situation of life or death. She had grown and now faced the fact that the universe was cruel and unforgiving; her travels with the Doctor had only begun to show her how bad it could be, and that unsettled her deeply. Just the mere thought of all the injustice and hatred in the universe made her stomach curl as she slashed at another slaver, successfully hooking them around the neck and throwing them to the ground.

They were advancing too quickly for her however, and soon she was surrounded by a thick horde of angry slavers.

Suddenly, she was thrown back several feet, her legs giving out as she collapsed, her halberd being thrown just out of reach. As soon as it happened the pain went shooting through her, as if a bomb had went off in her chest, and she screamed in pain for the first time.

The pain was blinding, it clouded her vision and through the tears she could see Biroc fighting for his life, fighting for them all, she could see him gazing at her with a look of panic and horror written on his face. she surged forward, adrenalin rushing through her veins as she struggled to get up and fight. Every aching breath she took felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her lungs, her vision was blurring as she tried again, and again to get up.

They were crowding around her. The slavers. This was it. She screamed in utter agony as the realisation that she had just been shot in the chest sunk in. She was going to die here. Before she could even regenerate. She didn't feel the blinding heat that came with regeneration, no...instead she had only felt cold. A chilling coldness that spread through her pain filled body until she couldn't move...not that she could move in the first place.

It was as if time had slowed down completely, leaving her to drown in the rivers as she desperately tried and tried again to reach her weapon. She would not go out without a fight.

“Romana!”

She heard a voice call to her, a familiar voice, a voice that had brought many memories rushing to the surface, and as she struggled to just see. she had to see. This couldn't be true. Her vision returned briefly, and she could see the vaguely familiar shapes fighting off the hoard of slavers.

She could see the familiar yellow rompers that Adric wore, he was fighting off a slaver. And then she saw him. The endly curly hair and multi-coloured scarf. The Doctor was here.

Then everything went black.


	2. Season 1 Episode 2 - Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is here! This is just a reminder that Gee and I do this on our own time, of our own free will, and mostly for everyone (and ourselves) so any feedback is welcome and appreciated a LOT. (+ we love you and want to know what you think about this story so far <3)

Romana could barely get herself out of the bed, it was so comfortable. This is better, she thought to herself groggily. Much better than...her eyes flew open. Just last night she was on a scratchy sleeping pad before the slavers' came and she was shot and where in Rassilon's name was she now?

Bolting up, the Time Lady took an inventory of her surroundings. She was in a small, wooden room with a window letting light sufficient to see but not disturb someone sleeping. Currently, she sat upon a finely woven bed with a light blanket of an unfamiliar cloth, most closely resembling a traditional Japanese bed roll. She herself was dressed in a lightweight sand coloured dress. The corner held a shelf. She blinked.

It was a rather cushy place for imprisonment. Were the slavers running out of slave quarters? No, that was ridiculous. But what in the universe was this place?

Still, she steeled herself; the battle had not been going well last time she checked. Even if she had really seen the Doctor and Adric, which she both doubted and hoped against, there was no way they could turn the tide of the confrontation. In her hearts she had a sinking suspicion that their enemy would only keep one rebel leader alive; two at most to play off one another for information. All in all, the chances were she was alone and at the enemy's mercy. She stood up, feeling weak, but not in nearly as much pain as she expected to be in. Curiouser and curiouser, to quote that horribly overquoted earth children's book the Doctor was so enamored with. There was only a faint mark above her left breast where she had been shot.

This wasn't making any sense; she was missing something important. But first, to arm herself. She grabbed the shelf, which was made of a wood she had learned to recognize in the time she had spent with the Tharils. It was easy to tear with the grain, but strong against it, making it useful for quick, improvised furniture and more importantly, weapons. She leaned it against the wall, and gave as hard of a kick as her weakened frame could manage. But, sure enough, a shard large enough to function as a stake came off. Romana was picking off stray splinters for a sharper point rapidly, but not rapidly enough. The door knob already began jostling, and Romana scampered to hold her haphazard weapon at the ready. The door slid open...

"Want some riverfruit?" she heard as she prepared to thrust. Shocked, Romana saw her intruder: it was Adric, with a bowl of fruit cradled in his arm (that he had evidently sampled, judging by the juice on his chin). Noticing the makeshift stake pointed at him, he backed away a step. "Or...not…" he trailed off, closing the door with an expression of growing concern.

"Wait-Adric, I didn't-I thought-Oh, what is going on?!" Romana exclaimed. Cautiously, Adric began to open the door back up, and put another piece of fruit in his mouth.

"The Tharils told me to wake you up and give you some riverfruit? Well, it's not actually riverfruit, it's this planets equivalent, but it reminds me of it. It's good. Not quite as good as actual riverfruit, but good," he said, offering the bowl to her once more. Realizing that part of her weakness was doubtless from not eating in hours, she took it and tried a piece. It tasted sweet, with a slight spicy kick. Since she had never had an opportunity to eat the riverfruit Adric mentioned, she'd have to take his word for it.

"Adric, I meant, where are we, how did we get here, who else is here, what happened to the army of slavers? I'd rather like to know what happened between my getting shot and now, if you please."

Adric hesitated. "I'll take you to the others." She sighed. That was a start in the right direction, at least.

* * *

Adric was leading Romana through clusters of buildings like the one she was left sleeping in. They were semi-cylindrical in shape, and made with materials she recognized from the makeshift camps the Tharils usually built. But this was far beyond that; the buildings were larger, of a more solid structure, and much more plentiful. This was a city, a Tharil city. Her hearts finally lifted; they were safe, somehow.

Eventually, they came to a wide area she realized must be the city center, with Tharil adults and children wandering, clumped in socializing groups, and even a few merchant stands. But, most importantly, in the middle, leaned against a tree, was the old, familiar lion-man. She grinned, and ran to him as fast as her body would allow. "Biroc," she said, relief dripping from the word. He nodded in acknowledgement. "I am glad to see the both of us in one piece, but, how?"

He stood straight, and cleared his throat with a rumbling cough. "This, this settlement you see here, is the oldest Tharil establishment left. It is hidden by treacherous and thick jungle, I had heard of it, but…" Emotion crept into his voice on the last word, and he paused. When he resumed, it was back to his usual calm. "They have been here untouched for as long as our people have been enslaved. However, they do no- have not allowed anyone else into the city, to maintain that. Neither slavers nor enslaved can access it. But, your friends apparently, after coming here by mistake, resolving some tension, convinced them to aid their fellow Tharils, and somehow outed a treacherous member of the city council." He looked sideways at his companion. She nodded, confirming that yes, that happens much more often that one would think. He continued. "It is thanks to them that there are any of us left alive. Here, we Tharils are numerous, strong and organized after years of sanctuary. It will not be long until the slavers come here, too, but we are prepared."

Romana's face split into a grin. After waging a war with a ragtag band of malnourished, frightened Tharils who had for the most part only even known slavery, she had started to lose hope for their cause, but this was the reinforcements she could only have dreamed of. Yet her mind was still snagged on a concern. "Biroc, the Doctor…" she trailed off, not daring to presume one way or another.

"The Doctor is fine. He was struck by several bullets as well, and will require more sleep, but will recover as you did. Tharil medical technology has progressed her beyond even that of the slavers, being even able to replace organs, which is fortunate, for he had a tear in one of his hearts." Romana's hearts felt ready to burst with relief. "The Time Lord is brave. I saw him run into the fray to retrieve you. Your mate is well-chosen." He looked at her with a proud twinkle in his eye as Romana barely avoided tripping in astonishment.

"Yes, well." She coughed, and changed the subject. "How did the Tharils know how to treat us? They have never had contact with our kind and our cardiovascular system is highly complex," she noted.

"I am not a great scientist, but from what they told me, they have medical records of a species very similar to your people that they were able to treat you based off of. You may discuss the matter with them at your leisure. They also are overseeing the repair of K-9. He was damaged in the skirmish." She breathed a sigh a relief; she hadn't seen the little metal dog since before the attack, and feared the worst for him. But then, frowning, Romana considered Biroc's words further. For there to be another species in this universe similar enough to Time Lords to use as a medical reference was astronomically improbable. Yet, here she was, whole again by their technology. She would definitely need to look into these records of theirs…

Her stomach rumbled. "Where is the food kept? Adric only took me some fruit."

"Over there. Unless your young friend has taken the rest for himself."

* * *

After satiating herself (she had slept for over a day and rather needed food), she was led, per her request, to where the Doctor was. She entered the small house slowly, and rested her eyes on the bed. Discounting the brief glimpse she caught before losing consciousness, this was the first she'd seen of him in a long time. He looked about the same, puff of brown curls, and huge eyes barely contained behind pale eyelids. She sat by him, while Biroc left, quietly closing the door behind him. Leaning in, she could see a white mark nearly hidden under his collared shirt. Her hearts seized, knowing that there were several others like it, all left by bullets just as hers had been.

She stared at him. "I wish you hadn't come back," she muttered to his sleeping form. "You've helped me change so much, to be a person I could have never dreamed of on Gallifrey, and I do...enjoy your company…" she sighed. "But I've got to be my own person too. It's not fair, you've had centuries free from Gallifrey on your own to find yourself. But I, I go right from Gallifrey to you, and the Time Lords could ask for me back any day now. I'm ruined for that place, you have to realize that. And although I like the changes I've undergone, I don't know what I would be without you, and I was just starting to figure that out here."

"And, I know it's not rational, but I can't help being angry at you for letting me leave either. I decide to stay and help the Tharils, and you just grin and say 'goodbye' like you were announcing lunch. At times, I can't tell how much of your flippancy, irresponsibility and arrogance is an act and what is genuinely you being an ass. I can't tell if you really care." She glared at his closed eyes, then looked away, ashamed. Where had that come from?

All of those things she had thought before and after leaving the Doctor. Never all at once, and not always in depth, but they had all at least occurred to her. The concerns she had about him had gone unexplored as she focused on saving Tharils, but evidently they had not left her mind, instead brewing into resentment. Her hearts felt heavy with guilt at becoming so childishly bitter. But, she knew as she snuck a look back at the Doctor, she still loved him dearly. Even if he was an ass. She brushed a stray curl from his forehead, looking at the familiar face.

"Could you get that one in my mouth?"

"Certai-Doctor! You've been awake this entire time!" Romana reeled back, face alight with a mixture of shame, shock and pure outrage. The Doctor's laughter boomed, until interrupted by a cough. She glared.

"My chest is still tight from that business with the bullets. Rather rude of them," he said through his giant smile. She was standing still, faced away from him. The grin shrunk.

"Do you?" the smile was gone entirely, replaced by a look of worry.

"Do I what, Romana?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Do. You. Care?" There was a long pause, heavy with tension. Finally, she turned back to look at him. He was sitting up and staring blankly at the wall. "Doctor!" She knelt down, to look him on his eye-level.

"I just emptied out my all my thoughts and feelings for you. Do you really have nothing to say?" His mouth was tight as she waited for a response.

"To be fair, you didn't intend to."

She stormed out of the room.


	3. Sorry guys!

Hi, this is Geeneelee speaking-my coauthor has been having a lot of personal problems as of late, and has not had much time to go online. And I, on the other hand, have decided that there are a bunch of things that I would have done differently, so basically this is it. You are going to get a very long Doctor/Romana fic still, except with a slightly different premise, and just by me. It'll pop up eventually.  
Sorry to everyone who was waiting for another chapter!


End file.
